Beauty and the Wolf
Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast * Belle - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * The Beast - Balto * Prince Adam - Mighty Mouse * Gaston - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Lumiere - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Human Lumiere - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Cogsworth - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Human Cogsworth - Huckleberry Hound * Mrs. Potts - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Human Mrs. Potts - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Chip - Banjo (Banjo The Woopile Cat) * Human Chip - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Human Fifi the Feather Duster - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * The Wardrobe - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Sultan the Footstool - Scooby Doo * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Old Yeller * The Stove - Leo the Lion * LeFou - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Maurice - Tiger (An American Tail) * Phillippe - Dumbo * Pig - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * The Baker - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * The Bookseller - The Cat in the Hat * The Bimbettes - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Rita (Animaniacs) & Nanny (Count Duckula) * Monsieur D'Arque - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) * Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins) * The Enchantress - Adult Nala (The Lion King/Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Quotes Pureheart/Belle nurses the Balto/Beast's wounds in the den after the fight with the gremlins; she dips a rag into a small dish of hot water poured by Melody's Tea Pot/Mrs.Potts * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: There now. licks his wounds Don't do that. to clean his wounds with the rag Just hold still. applies the rag to the wound, causing Balto/Beast to jump back and screeching in pain; the animals, who are close by, hide in fear * Balto/Beast: THAT HURTS! * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! * Balto/Beast: If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened. * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away. * Balto/Beast: pauses Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing! * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: Well then, YOU should learn to control your temper! * Balto/Beast:What do you think I am, stupid? tries to counterpoint, but can't think of anything good; so he bows his head in shame; the animals re-emerge * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: Now, hold still. This might sting a little. the rag to the wound; though Pearl Pureheart/Beast winces, he doesn't pull back this time By the way, thank you for saving my life. * Balto/Beast: at Belle, with a surprised, yet gentle look You're welcome. Beast catches Belle in the West Wing * Balto/Beast: Why did you come here? * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: I'm sorry. * Balto/Beast: I warned you never to come here! * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: I didn't mean any harm. * Balto/Beast: remotely angry DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! a table out of anger * Pearl Pureheart/Belle: Please! Stop! * Balto/Beast: GET OUT!! more objects as Pearl Pureheart/Belle runs out of the room in absolute terror GET OUT!!!! calming down, he looks dismayed at his own behavior Scenes: * Beauty and the Wolf Part 1 - Prologue/Pearl Pureheart * Beauty and the Wolf Part 2 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Professor Ratigan and Fidget * Beauty and the Wolf Part 3 - Tiger's Invention * Beauty and the Wolf Part 4 - Tiger Goes to Far & Get Lost/Gremlins Attack * Beauty and the Wolf Part 5 - Tiger Arrives at The Castle * Beauty and the Wolf Part 6 - Ratigan/Pearl Pureheart (Reprise) * Beauty and the Wolf Part 7 - Pearl Pureheart at The Castle * Beauty and the Wolf Part 8 - Pearl Pureheart's New Home * Beauty and the Wolf Part 9 - Professor Ratigan (Gaston) * Beauty and the Wolf Part 10 - Pearl Pureheart meets Melody, Banjo and Duchess * Beauty and the Wolf Part 11 - Pearl Pureheart Being so Dificcult * Beauty and the Wolf Part 12 - Pearl Pureheart Leave her Room and meet Miss Bianca and Bernard * Beauty and the Wolf Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Wolf Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Gremlins Attack Again * Beauty and the Wolf Part 15 - Pearl Pureheart dressing Balto's Wounds/ Ratigan meets Shere Khan * Beauty and the Wolf Part 16 - Something Special for Pearl Pureheart/"Something There" * Beauty and the Wolf Part 17 - "Human Again" * Beauty and the Wolf Part 18 - "Beauty and the Wolf" * Beauty and the Wolf Part 19 - Balto Let Pearl Pureheart Go/Ratigan's Plan * Beauty and the Wolf Part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs Human Again * Beauty and the Wolf Part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Wolf Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Gallery Pearl Pureheart Marvel.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Belle Balto.jpg|Balto as Beast Mighty Mouse Toontown.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Prince Adam Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Gaston Bernard.PNG|Bernard as Lumiere Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Cogsworth Melody.JPG|Melody as Mrs. Potts Banjo-the-woodpile-cat-1-1-.jpeg|Banjo as Chip Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Feather Duster Duchess.jpg|Duchess as The Wardrobe Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Sultan the Footstool Leo 1.jpg|Leo the Lion as The Stove Fidget.jpg|Fidget as LeFou Tiger.jpg|Tiger as Maurice Dumbo Toontown.jpg|Dumbo as Philippe Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784546-1128-635.jpg|Wilbur as Pig Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Wolves Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Human Lumiere Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Human Cogsworth Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Human Mrs. Potts Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Human Chip Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn as Human Fifi the Feather Duster Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller as Dog Sultan the Footstool Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Monsieur D'Arque Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Duchess Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios